Better Than Coffee
by damnitjane
Summary: Based on the spoiler about coffee. Prompted by @austinpd1. What could be better than morning coffee? Let's just see what Jane thinks...


Jane opened various drawers, closing them when he didn't find what he needed. He didn't know where Lisbon kept any of her serving spoons. He reached over and poured the coffee from it's glass pot to the white cup he had set on the counter beside it. He had watched her for years make coffee at work, and he had put to memory just how much sugar she liked in it. He reached over to the drawer closest to him and opened it, delighted that he found the spoons, knives and forks stacked neatly in the drawer.

Jane took a spoon from the drawer and closed it with his hip, swirling the brown coffee and setting the spoon in the sink. Picking up the cup, Jane strode across the kitchen, which was bathed in the light of dawn. He smiled as he made his way down the hallway and into the bedroom of the small home Lisbon had closed the deal on a week ago. The room, too, was bathed in a dusting of dawn emanating from the slats of the window shades. He smiled even wider as he walked around the bed, setting his gaze on Lisbon's tangled body in the sheets. He stood there, coffee in hand, watching her chest rise and fall in peaceful breathing as she slept soundly, clutching a pillow in her palm. Her shoulder was exposed, taking the light from outside as it hit parts of her body. He turned and placed the cup of coffee on the night stand. He turned back around and crawled onto the bed, reaching his lips down to kiss her exposed shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he told her, kissing her shoulder again. "I made you coffee."

Lisbon wiggled at the sensation of his lips on her skin and moaned. The moan she elicited did something to Jane. It was a pull at the base of his stomach. It was a small rumble, but he had heard this moan before-many times in the last two weeks. When she didn't react, he brought his lips up to her ear, moving a strand of hair away from her face and used his breath to evoke a deeper response from her.

"Teresa," he murmured softly. "I've made you some coffee, love."

She turned toward him this time, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes opened and gazed up at him intently. Her hands came to hold his biceps as his arms rested on either side of her body now. His face hovered over hers and her hand slid from his bicep up to his golden locks glowing in the light of the dawned sun.

"Good morning to you, too," she told him, pulling on a loose curl. "Coffee in bed? Good way to start the day."

The smile that nearly cracked Jane's face was immediate. The wickedness behind it made her giggle. He reached down with his lips and kissed her softly, parting her lips and enveloping the heat that seemed to flow through his body instantaneously. He broke the kiss with a breathless gasp.

"I think I can think of a something better to start the day with," he whispered, bending down to kiss her on the nose. "Something better for you than coffee, at least."

She didn't respond. Instead, she sat up, pushing him beside her on the mattress, her body falling over top of his. The covers slid from her body as she straddled his legs. She leaned over him, her hair tickling his face. She felt his hands automatically wrap around her hips. She could feel his fingertips on her flesh, her nightshirt creeping just above her panties. Her right handed landed flat on his chest in front of her, and her left hand rested on his side of the bed's pillow.

"I could go for a workout," she told him, laughing as he bent up to kiss her lips.

She felt the smile on his lips as they crashed into hers, his hand coming up to press firmly against her cheek, effectively gluing her to him. His lips left hers only to travel down her jawline and across her neck in feverish kisses. Lisbon could feel the hardness under the back of her thighs, so she leaned forward further on purpose, sliding herself backward slowly. She heard the groan from his chest as she did so, relishing the sound as she repeated the movement.

"You shouldn't do that," Jane warned, lolling his head back onto the pillow. "That's playing dirty."

"We've been playing hide and seek for a long time, Jane," she told him. "It's too late to play this clean."

His response was to reach down to the hem of her nightshirt between them and lift it, Lisbon lifting her arms over her head as Jane pushed it up and off, throwing it to the floor beside them. He reached up with his hands and took each breast in his palms, rubbing the nubs with a quick flick of his thumb. Lisbon drew in a gasp at the sensation and tilted her head back, both hands pressing on his chest now. Jane leaned up and glided his fingers across the skin of her belly, pressed his hands to the small of her back and pressing her to him. His lips grazed the skin of her breasts as he felt the heat of her against his mouth. He inhaled the scent of her skin as he took her into his mouth, enjoying the chill that swept through her body and made her tingle in his arms.

"You're coffee's going to get cold," he told her, releasing her from his mouth and kissing the skin between her breasts. "I don't want you to waste it."

"Screw the coffee," Lisbon told him, her hands pushing him back down on the mattress.

Her hands slid down the pink flesh of his abdomen and hooked onto the elastic of his boxer shorts. Her lips trapped itself between her teeth as a knowing smile flickered across her features. She tugged gently on them, pushing down just enough to see curls of hair above the plaid material. Her hands slid over the soft tendrils, her eyes focused on Jane's face. Slowly, she traced the line of his pelvis with her hands to either side, stopping at his hips. Her fingers grasped the material and pulled down. Automatically, Jane lifted himself, and the boxers were pulled all the way to his knees.

"Teresa," he started to say. He was silenced by her hand on him.

"Consider it thanks for making me coffee," she told him, not losing eye-contact with him as she bent down.

Jane moaned as he felt her mouth over him, sucking gently in slow circles, up and down, repeating. He felt her hand grasp him at the base as her wet lips slid over him in torturous pace.

"Damn," he squeaked out.

His hands flew to her hair, sweeping the loose tendrils from her face, his grip changing with each pass of her mouth. He could feel the familiar pull from his groin start. Without warning, Jane pushing Lisbon off him and slid on top of her, his eyes still not adjusting from the pleasured sensation she gave him. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed hold of himself, his other hand coming up to grab her wrists in his grasp, pinning them above her head on the pillow. Jane felt for the entrance of her, felt the warmth, pushing her panties aside, and slid in slowly but deeply.

He felt her arch under him, bringing her body firmly against his as he began to move inside her. His other hand slid upward to her face and tilted her chin up, his lips kissing the tip of her chin softly as he pressed into her over and over again. He could feel her contract around him; could feel the soft moans at first that gradually became furious as he began to time his rhythm harder and faster.

"Jane..." she started to murmur.

"Shhh," he told her, his hand coming back down to her hip to lift her so that he could get better leverage. "I know."

He could feel the contractions around him become quicker, and saw her eyes close and her face contort as he dove further over the edge, pressing her hard and harder into him.

"I think I have a cramp," she muttered, her body going rigidly stiff. "Jane."

He knew she was there and he drove into her twice more, finally unable to control himself. He spent and kissed her chin, listening to her ragged breathing as she collapsed back onto the mattress, her body limply lying there in his arms.

"That was better than coffee, for sure," Lisbon commented. "I think I have a new morning ritual."

"Mmmhmm," Jane murmured, kissing the corners of her mouth. "I don't argue."

Just then, Lisbon's cell phone rang on the night table beside the bed. Jane's head fell on Lisbon's bare chest as he sighed. He knew what it was before she even answered, and judging by her look, she did, too.

"These are the times I really hate Abbott," she commented, reaching over Jane and picking up her phone.

"I'll go heat up your coffee," he smiled. "It's cold by now."

She smiled at him as he exited the bed and pulled his boxers back up over himself. She watched him take the cup and head out the room. Lisbon answered her phone, unable to hide the happiness in her voice. She suspected Abbott wanted her to come back to work, and she wasn't wrong. She hung up her phone, and from Jane's jacket on the floor, she heard his phone ring, too.

She did enjoy the simple things of morning. Today, coffee was the bonus and not the main attraction.

Coffee was a good way to start the day...but not the only good way to start it.


End file.
